Withering Rose
by Yui Nightcore
Summary: Esmé was a pureblood. She was secretive. She held close a secret that no one was to find out and so she hid her true self. Her life was a sad existence until she met Them. She was his godmother. She was her sister. She was his financée. She wanted to protect them from people who wanted to use them. She couldn't let Them be used, and got everyone caught in something much bigger.
1. Chapter 1

**Heya!**

 **This is a new story I started on Wattpad**

 **And decided to share it with you guys on too!**

 **Sorry in advance for any spelling or grammatical mistakes.**

 **Enjoy.**

Her black frilled and layered skirt in her hands, the maid rushed up the stairs, her old and wrinkled face etched with panic and worry, and her brown curls bouncing on her shoulders. Her dull, dark eyes were brightened with glee but shrouded with confusion as she hurriedly made tracks for her master's office, the heels of her boots clipping against the smooth, laminate wood floors.

"It can't be possible," she muttered to herself as she knocked heavily and hastily on the mahogany door. "It can't be possible."

"Come in." She burst in the door, her hair a mess and feeling an emotional wreck. She would apologise later, but now her master needed the news from someone who knew. Someone who had been around long enough to understand.

"What is wrong Katherine? In all my years I've ever seen you so upset," Nagamichi Aido fretted, his eyes wide and eyebrows furrowed worriedly as he took in her disheveled appearance.

"Sh-sh-she is here Nagamichi-sama! She is here after so long!" the maid gushed, tears of joy streaming down her rounded cheeks and a hand over her heart. "Oh joy- she's here!"

Nagamichi frowned, panicking slightly with the maid's odd behaviour. He entwined his fingers and rested his chin on them, trying to count how many years she had been working in the house; eighty years at least. Maybe she was becoming senile.

"Who is here?" he asked, trying to remain calm. "Who is here and causing you such... causing you to be such a... buNdle of nerves?"

She almost shouted her next words, her hands shooting out from her chest dramatically to show her happiness as she beamed at the head of the Aido family with bleary eyes, "Gotha-sama!"

Nagamichi stared at her, mouth agape as it moved aimlessly. He jolted from his seat and thundered, at a polite walking pace, out of his office and down the stairs. He spotted a figure at the bottom of the stairs and stopped in his tracks.

Hearing his footsteps, they turned around, the hood of their black scarf falling from their head. Hair swished down her back as her eyes twinkled with warmth and glee at the sight of the Aido family member.

"Nagamichi Aido-san, correct?"

He nodded, in a daze of sorts. Her features, they were just like those the purebloods he had served up until a few decades ago had told him that belonged to that woman. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"Y-you were believed dead?" he managed, a lump in his throat as his fought to compose himself in front of his new mistress.

She shrugged lightly, a little laughter escaping from her lips.

"I needed to... escape the Senate for a while. Upon hearing the death of my kin, I returned to fill a few promises that I had not followed up on," she told him, tugging on the scarf around her neck to have it slide down her petite shoulder and folding it nearly in her hands. "One of which concerns your family."

Nagamichi's eyes widened even more if possible, and he stared at her aghast honoured for a pure blood, especially a Gotha, to be even speaking with a member of his household, "Anything we can do for you Gotha-sama, will be done."

She smiled warmly at him before her smile faded into a serious expression, "I came to fulfil a promise my family made to yours days after the war between hunters and vampires ended."

She took a deep breath, and her eyes were laced with a blood red crimson and determination as she continued, "If ever there was one Gotha left, they should marry an Aido."

Nagamichi lost all control of his voice, and he felt his ears had misheard her. He blinked repeatedly and took a shaky step backwards.

"I'm s-sorry, Gotha-sama, would you mind repeating that?" he managed, tongue almost tying itself in a knot as his eyebrows knit together and his hands shook with joy and excitement.

She simpered, her soft skinned cheeks tinted the vaguest shade of pink.

"I would like to marry your son, Hanabusa, Nagamichi-kun," she repeated in a gentle and welcoming voice. "And finally unite the Gotha and Aido families, who have been companions for centuries."

Tears threatened to drop from Nagamichi Aido's electric blue eyes and without hesitation, she handed her future father-in-law her scarf for him to dry his eyes with, which only made his eyes water even more.

"Let's continue this discussion some where more private," she suggested, a dainty hand on Nagamichi's shoulder and a sad but strangely happy at the same time, smile on her face.

Nagamichi nodded and lead her upstairs, ready to listen and comply to any requests the pure blood who was granting such a great thing upon his family.

 **Hope you enjoyed it**

 **Pleasde leave a review with your opinion and I hope to update soon.**

 **Love,**

 **Yui xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry in advance for any spelling or grammatical mistakes!**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

"But Father-" he protested uselessly.

"Hanabusa, the marraige has already been agreed on. You have no choice in the matter," the head of the Aido family interrupted, a hand raised to silence his son.

Hanabusa Aido scowled childishly, flopping back in the chair in front of his father's desk.

"This isn't fair," he whined, his cheeks puffed petulantly. "None of my sisters have an arranged marriage!"

His father sighed heavily, "They have all been able to find very agreeable suitors. You haven't so much as tried. On top of that, she chose you, asking permission for your hand."

Hanabusa pouted, avoiding his father's stern gaze. "You will marry her. She is enrolling in Cross Academy soon and will eventually be in your class and dorm."

The head of the Aido family dismissed his son, who stomped the whole way from his father's office to his own room.

He threw himself back on his plush bed, a hand covering his eyes. Not even the aroma of his lavender scented pillows could ease his mind from the thoughts running throughout it.

"I don't even know who she is."

* * *

She slipped out of the car, her door held open by her butler. He shut the door behind her as she stared up at the large, Gothic gates in front of her.

"So this is Cross Academy."

Blonde hair floated on the gentle breeze around her as she stood in front of the car, her arms swinging down by her sides excitedly, "YUP!"

"Hmn. I would rather a Romanesque styled school."

Wavy, toffee hair framed a fair skinned face with narrowed, dark coffee bean eyes.

The chauffeur and butler returned from the back of the car, three suitcases of different color and size in hand.

"Thank you Ceddie," the charcoal haired girl, and the first out of the car said to her butler. "It will be troublesome without you."

"You're very welcome, Esmé-sama. I'm honored," he replied, smiling warmly at her, knowing the true meaning behind her words; she'd miss him.

He looked about mid-twenties, platinum strands falling over his left eye, the rest finely combed back. His eyes were a soul piercing blue, his skin snow-white. He had a sprinkle of freckles across his cheeks and a mole under his right eye.

He wore an untucked black shirt with the sleeves rolled up, white dress pants, and black dress shoes. Most people thought the outfit unruly for a butler, but Esmé preferred him to be comfortable and stylish rather than be forever stuck in a stiff suit just for the sake of formality.

Another black car rolled up behind theirs, and all four stared at it in mild curiosity as they waited for the people inside to step out. It was a man, dressed in a pair of black shoes, dark jeans, a crimson shirt and dark tie.

"Xavy!" the blonde girl cried, running to him. "What are you doing here?!"

He looked no older than twenty, crimson bangs falling over his amber eyes. He was shorter than Esmé and Cedric and matched Ruka's height at five-seven.

"I came to make sure you settled in all right, Miss Lily," he said as his mistress leapt at him, embracing him.

Lily was small, at only five-foot two, and was treated as that baby of her lineage of circle of friends. She wore a white, layered and frilled skirt that floated to her knees, a ballet slipper pink shirt, a magenta bow and knee-length boots. Her head of bouncy blonde curls buried itself in the crook of his neck, her straight cut fringe pushed back by his shoulder.

His big hand patted her head soothingly. She pulled to look at him, her cheeks cherry red and her face almost split in half with a grin.

"Lily, come come. Ruka and Xavier too," Esmé called and they followed.

Esmé and Cedric led the group through the gates and towards the school. Xavier caught up to Cedric and took his mistress' case from the fellow butler.

"Ruka-chan, your cousins Aido-kun and Kain-kun are coming to the school as well aren't they?" Lily asked, looking at her aristocrat friend with a childish look of expectancy and curiosity.

Ruka nodded, "Yes. We have been acquaintances of Lord Kaname since we were children and wish to help him in anyway possible. Just as I do for Esmé-sama."

Ruka was wearing a long-sleeved purple blouse, a pearl necklace, white trousers and white high heels. Her toffee hair cascaded down her back and her bangs brushed gently against her dark coloured eyes.

Esmé looked back at Lily and Ruka from the corner of her narrowed blue eyes.

"Oh! We were good friends with Kana-chan before his parents died!" Lily exclaimed, beaming as she babbled on to Ruka about stories from when she and Xavier first met Kaname.

Ruka and Lily, no matter how indifferent Ruka acted towards Lily, were close friends. They had grown up together, becoming almost sisters. Xavier, Lily's personal butler, had been around for it all, whether it meant keeping quiet and staying to the sidelines or joining in with tea-parties and picnics.

"Cedric, the minute you get home, enroll Xavier into the Night Class. I'll speak to the Headmaster about it later. Having to look after Lily myself would be tiring."

Cedric nodded, eyes flickering to the group behind them, and washing over Xavier. Jealousy soared through him, not finding it fair the younger, less experienced butler got to stay in the same presence as his lady and mistress while Cedric had to return home.

Sensing the sudden change in mood in her butler, Esmé rose an amused eyebrow, "I will enroll you if you'd like."

Cedric's head snapped straight over so he could stare wide-eyed at the woman he loved so dearly. His tongue swiped over his lips, and like a switch had been pressed, his stoic expression was back again.

"If it pleases you, Esmé-sama."

"Then I will. Come with me to the Headmaster's office this evening. I don't see much point in sending you home anymore."

They were arriving at another set of gates now, but at these ones a man with sandy-brown hair and honey coloured eyes stood waiting for them, wrapped up tightly in a green cardigan and a beige shawl.

"Kaien-jiji!" Lily called, dashing ahead of Esmé and Cedric and lunging at the man.

"Lily-chan!" he yelled, opening his arms, and spinning her around vigorously once she was in them.

The two laughed and giggled, still twirling like ballet-dancers as they waited for the others to arrive. Such were the children they were at heart.

"Hello Headmaster Cross, " Esmé greeted coolly, nodding politely to the ex-hunter.

Tears streamed down his rounded cheeks, "Call me uncle!"

"No."

He bawled, diving out to hug her but landed on his face when she side-stepped. She and Ruka sweat-dropped as they watched a puddle of tears form at their feet.

"Don't worry Kaien-jiji! I'll always call you uncle!" Lily said, trying desperately to cheer the old man up.

He was suddenly on his feet, beaming at her, "Thank you, Lily-chan!"

He turned to face the butlers, "Won't you two call me uncle also?!"

Cedric didn't hesitate with the cold voice he held towards everyone other than his lady and mistress, "No."

Esmé resisted the urge to smirk at his response.

Xavier could feel Lily's pleading eyes boring holes into the back of his head and they silently willed him to cave to the man's request, "Yes, Jiji-san."

Lily and Kaien grinned, dancing about and making Xavier dance along with them. The other three sweat-dropped, pitying Xavier.

"Headmaster you called?" a short, young brunette said as she jogged over to the group, a small smile of greeting towards her adoptive father playing on her lips.

She adorned a heavy, yellow turtle-neck with a knee-length light pink skirt. Brown boots tapped against the paved pathway and her mahogany locks swished about her back, barely touching her waist.

Kaien's waterworks started again. He threw his arms around her, rubbing his cheek against hers, "Call me father!"

She frowned, sweat running down her forehead as she was awkwardly forced to obey, "Yes, F-Father."

Kaien looked to be over-joyed by this, and seemed to have forgotten the presence of the vampires, one of whom cleared their throat to remind him they were there.

"Ah yes!" he exclaimed, facing the group with a hand on the brunette's shoulder. "Everyone, meet my daughter Yuki!"

A cold shiver ran through Esmé the minute Yuki passed through Kaien's lips. Her eyes immediately met Kaien's, who were discreetly laced with a great sadness and pain.

"Hello," Esmé said politely and distractedly, her eyes washing over Yuki's form quickly.

"Hn," Ruka huffed, her arms crossed over her chest as she turned her shoulder to Yuki.

"Good afternoon," Cedric said, stiff and formal as usual.

"Hiya Yuki-chan! I'm Lily! Let's become great friends!" Lily asserted, glomping Yuki.

"Hello Yuki-san. I'm Lily's butler, Xavier," Xavier finished with a mild smile and bow, peeling Lily off of Yuki.

Yuki waved at the group uncomfortably, feeling belittled by their beauty and intimidated by the indifference Esmé, Cedric and Ruka held towards her, "Hi. It's nice to meet you all."

"Yuki, these girls will be joining the Night Class as of tomorrow," Kaien explained pensively, "Esmé-chan, with the dark hair, is an old friend of Kaname's, and Ruka-chan with the brown hair is cousins with two of the other Night Class students. Cedric, standing between them both, is Esmé's butler. Lily-chan is Esmé-chan's imouto ***** "

At the mention of Esmé being a friend of Kaname's, Yuki felt threatened, but she didn't quite know how and it disturbed her. She wanted to know more about this breathtakingly beautiful woman who could stand at her Kaname-senpai's side.

"Headmaster, I wish to discuss some matters with you later," a smooth and silky voice said, though the attitude behind it was cold. "For now, I would like to get to the dorm and see Kaname."

Kaien nodded, noticing Yuki's tenseness when Esmé said that, and beamed at the pureblood, "Of course! Let's go!"

With that, Kaien lead the group to the temporary home of vampires, where aristocrats nervously and a pureblood keenly awaited their arrival.


	3. Chapter 3

**Heya!**

 **Sorry for not updating in ages.**

 **I haven't forgotten about you guys, don't worry!**

 **Love you all and sorry in advance for any spelling or grammatical errors!**

 **Enjoy.**

The entirety of the Night Class waited nervously in the lounge, preparing themselves for the arrival of the second pureblood to stay in their dorm.

Lord Kaname, the pureblood whom sought their assistance, had informed the class of the other pureblood's arrival that was estimated to be sometime that afternoon or evening. Only a small circle of vampires were unaffected by the pureblood, loyal only to Lord Kaname.

"Why's everyone making such a big fuss?" Hanabusa Aido yawned, leaning back in his chair and kicking his feet up. "Lord Kaname is a prince of our world. Whoever is coming, despite being a pureblood too, won't be anywhere near as wonderful as Lord Kaname."

Hanabusa's cousin, Kain, opened his mouth to retort, but someone beat him to it.

"That person joining our dorm today," Kaname said coolly as he elegantly descended the stairs. "Is to be treated with respect by everyone. Those who do not respect will be punished, is that clear?"

A chorus of muttered 'yes's filled the air, and Kaname seemed pleased with that as he strolled over to Aido and shot him a look of warning. Hanabusa botled upright out of his seat, bowing respectfully to Kaname.

"They are an old and dear friend of mine, and you would do well to stay on both their and my good side," he said calmly, his voice laced with hidden ferocity.

Hanabusa shrank back into his chair, belittled by Kaname's ferocious aura and threatening glare. He huffed and puffed his petulant cheeks once the pureblood's back was turned. He already despised the new arrival for being close to his Lord Kaname.

"Here you are!" Kaien cried, lunging forwards and gesturing dramatically to the double doors of the old teachers' dorm. "Your new and temporary home!"

Ruka snorted with distaste, a grimace decorating her beautiful features. She placed a hand on her hip to show her reluctance of entering. Lily bounced from foot to foot, squeezing Xander's arm so tightly it looked painful. A grin curled her lips upwards, almost splitting her face in half.

"Yay, yay!"

Esmé purses her lips, eyes darkened and shrouded as a familiar scent wafted up her nostrils. Her fists clenched by her sides, almost drawing blood. Cedric discreetly placed a hand on the small of her back, quietly whispering reassuring and comforting words to the distress pureblood. She rarely got upset or showed her emotions, but when she did- and only with him or with a certain other did she do this- it was their job to restore her.

"Come, come girls. We shan't keep them waiting any longer," Esmé said sternly, her voice icy and bitter as usual.

She lead the way with a powerful and confident strut, her heels clipping the stone paved steps. Her onyx hair ominously floated behind her like a cape, her skirt swishing with every movement. Cedric immediately followed suit, his expression as blank as his mistress' and his stride as domineering as hers.

With the vague movement of her fingers, Esmé effortlessly opened the doors with her telekinesis, revealing the anxious aristocrats and warmly smiling Kaname.

A wave of an unfamiliar emotion passed through Yuki as she saw Kaname look so tenderly and lovingly at Esmé, who's posture relaxed the tiniest bit upon her eyes landing on him.

"Esmé," he greeted warmly, "Welcome to the Moon Dorm."

She nodded, eyes roaming the room and registering the faces of all the aristocrats who stood there, stopping as she met the angry teal eyes of a certain blonde.

"Thank you, Kaname," she replied, nodding to him in acknowledgement. "It has been quite a while."

Kaname chuckled, his eyes following where Esmé's had been previously, and offered her a hand to take.

She took it and he lead her hand to his arm to rest as they looped arms in a very elegant manner, everyone not able to resist the urge to think they looked most compatible and would make a perfect couple.

"Would you like me to take you on a tour of the Academy? I'm sure Takuma, our dorm Vice President, wouldn't mind keeping an eye on everything for us," he said, briefly making eye-contact with Takuma who nodded, beaming and strolling towards them.

"Of course! My name is Takuma Ichijou, and it is a pleasure to meet you, Rose-sama."

Before Esmé could reply, Lily giggled and stepped out from behind her, whom she had been hiding behind when nervousness overcame her excitement to meet everyone.

"There are two Roses!" she cried gleefully, giggles and laughter exploding from inside her. "My sister, Esmé, and I! So call us by our first names, please, Takuma-kun!"

Everyone was taken aback by the sudden change in atmosphere and the huge differences between Esmé and Lily.

"Everyone, my name is Lily, so please call me by that name! I look forward to living with you all and hope to get along with you all!"

Esmé let out a sigh, further surprising the aristocrats, and turned her head back to glance at Lily and Ruka, "Lily, why don't you and Ruka settle into your rooms while Kaname shows me around? I will go check up on you the moment I am back, and please behave yourself."

With that, and a final glance at a glaring aristocrat, Kaname and Esmé left the dorm, Kaien and Yuki waving to the rest of the vampiric dorm as they followed.

Yuki watched with sorrowful eyes as Kaname and Esmé spoke in soft tones with sincere smiles, no trace of the loneliness or sadness Kaname always showed Yuki, who's heart tinged and mind was imaging millions of different situations, none of which seemed realistic to even herself.

The headmaster was humming alongside her, an uncontrollable grin spread across his face. He skipped every few steps, his hands behind his back and his eyes glued to Kaname and Esmé. He had been in high spirits for a few weeks now, and Yuki figured it must've been because of Esmé, whatever reason there was behind it.

She stole a glance at the ebony-haired beauty who was strolling arm in arm with Kaname, who was now chuckling at something the smirking Esmé had said.

Yuki felt so inferior to Esmé the more she looked at her; Yuki was short, even for her age, she didn't think she was very pretty, and she was only OK at school. She could imagine Esmé easily passing every test without study, her long legs crossed as she gracefully wrote on her test paper in her shining white night class uniform.

"Haaah," Yuki sighed to herself, unknowingly getting her adoptive father's attention.

Kaien raised a worried eyebrow but before he could say anything, Esmé spoke to the entire group, delaying his thoughts.

"Headmaster, we've arrived at your office."

True enough they had arrived, but they weren't the only ones there. A scowling silverette slouched against the wall outside the door, eyes narrowed at Kaname with the most hatred he could summon. Esmé released Kaname and sauntered to the boy, Kaien flailing towards her in an attempt to stop her but only succeeding in slipping and clumsily landing on his face.

The boy didn't move an inch as she approached, eyes still on Kaname as though he couldn't see her. Yuki failed noticed the curl of Esmé's fists or the rigidness of her back. She was oblivious to the raw emotion that snapped out of Esmé like the cracks of whips against the air and the discomfort everyone bar herself, Kaname and the silverette were in.

Esmé stopped just in front of him and he finally looked at her. He stiffened considerably, eyes widening vaguely and a dubious sign of recognition flashing across his face before it was gone.

Neither of them said a word, and no one moved for a while. Until Esmé raised her hand and brushed against the tattoo on his neck, his previously folded arms dropping to his sides limply and his eyes as big as saucers.

Her expression was that of heartbreak and pure sorrow and even though she was a being he hated with all his heart, he couldn't bring himself to hate her in that moment. In fact, he didn't think he'd ever be able to hate her. Not her. She was different.

Her slim fingers traced the pattern and slowly moved upwards, running along his jawline and his cheekbone. His eyes fluttered closed and he subconsciously leaned into her touch. Images of himself, his family and this woman flooded his mind and it all came back.

His eyes snapped open and he stared at her, mouth agape. A single tear, visible to only him, ran down her cheek, and he immediately brushed it away.

He opened his mouth to form a sentence but her eyes were heatedly fixated on the tattoo again, her left hand covering it as she murmured beneath her breath words he barely caught.

And then she past, arm looped with Kaname again, letting Kaien lead the way to his office. Yuki stayed behind, astounded that the boy who hated everyone, who rarely showed any expression other than a scowl, actually softened for someone. Someone that wasn't her. And a vampire on top of that.

She shook her head and jogged to him, beaming at him and taking his hand to drag him in,

"You'll get cold if you stay there any longer Zero!"

But he wasn't listening, he was too busy thinking of what that woman had said with her vehement grimace and glowing crimson eyes,

"I will kill Shizuka Hio and make you human again. I swear."

 **Dun, dun, duuuuun!**

 **Hope you liked it!**

 **Please comment your thoughts or PM me if you have anything you'd like me to change or if you'd just like to chat; I'd love to hear from you!**

 **Love,**

 **Yui xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

Esmé was tired. Her temples throbbed and her eyes drooped. She forced her eyes to stay open and her body to stay upright until she reached her room. She slumped against the door and fell into her room when she opened the door. Sebastian caught her easily, but his eyes were wide with worry.

"Esmé-sama?"

"I'm just tired," she panted dismissively, waving off his worry and stumbling to her bed. She crashed onto it, face-first, and Sebastian eased her shoes from her sore feet.

From the top of her head, several strands of her coal black hair streaked white. Sebastian eyed the white hair worriedly, and he lifted it to show his mistress. She chewed her lip frustratedly and rolled up.

"Braid it," she ordered, tossing her hair back from her face. "Braid it and hide the white as best as possible."

Sebastian nodded and his fingers worked quickly to weave her hair into a strict plait. He let her bangs fall around her face, and gathered her uniform from the closet. The black shirt was identical to her coal coloured hair, and the ivory blazer and skirt matches well with her pale skin.

"Esmé," Kaname called softly, his knuckles knocking against her door. He stepped inside and smiled at her. "You look lovely."

"Thank you," she said curtly, her plait resting on her shoulder and her blue eyes blinking brightly.

She took the arm Kaname offered, and they glided through the dorm.

The rest of the night glass was waiting in the lounge, chatting amongst themselves. They quietened when the imposing aura of the purebloods filled the room, and they strolled quielty behind the regal pair.

The gates creaked open and the high-pitched screams beagn. Esmé's lips pursed, but Kaname's hand on hers eased the tension from her body.

"You'll grow accustomed to it," he reassured with a tender smile, and Esmé nodded.

"Kaname-sama!" some of the girls screeched, swooning as the pureblood passed.

Esmé's sharp eyes quickly found Zero's as he watched her saunter through. She halted and parted from Kaname who went to Yuki.

"Zero," she greeted, her hand reaching for his face as she neared him. Much to everyone else's surprise, he let her caress his cheek. "How are you?"

"I'm OK," he husked, lilac eyes flashing as they washed over her face. "You look like shit."

Esmé lips curled in amusement, and her hand brushed through his silver hair. She combed it behind his ear, pausing to admire the earrings that hissed against her skin.

"May I get you a new pair?" she asked, simply playing with the earrings now. "You've been wearing these for quite a while."

"I don't care what you do."

She hummed curiously to herself, fingers fondling his ear lobe. She liked the small point on the top of his ears.

"Esmé, I believe it's time we got to our classes."

She sighed under her breath and reluctantly let Zero be, strolling elegantly back to Kaname's side and looping her arm through his.

"He's really quite cute," she mused, and Kaname chuckled into her ear affectionately. She raised her head, expression stoic but eyes glimmering menacingly. "If you do anything to him, Kaname, I won't hesitate to despise you."

Kaname smiled sadly as he stared straight ahead. He didn't say a word to her until after classes that night.

"Esmé-sama!"

Esmé raised her head to the trees above her, a curious brow quirked to the brunette rustling the leaves above her. Yuki vaulted from the branch she was on and landed stoutly on her feet.

"What is it?" Esmé asked, eyes blue like ice as she stared at the crimson-eyed brunette.

"You shouldn't be out at this time of day," Yuki panted, hands on her thighs as she struggled to catch her breathe. "I thought sunlight was, ha, bad for vampires?"

Esmé shrugged nonchalontly, her gloved hand raking through her hair before tucking into the pocket of her short button-up coat.

"I'm not particularly partial to it," she sighed, eyes flickering to Yuki's. "I'm special."

Yuki raised her eyebrows curiously and followed Esmé as the pureblood picked her way through the wood. Esmé pushed through some branches, and they snapped viciously back at Yuki. The brunette cried out as her cheeks stung, and she touched it tenderly. Her eyes widened when she saw the blood on her finger tips, and her head snapped up.

Esmé turned to her, and reached to touch her wounds. Yuki flinched away, and Esmé sighed.

"I'm not going to drink it, Yuki," she said tiredly, eyes glancing over Yuki's shoulder to a pair of burgundy eyes that watched from the Moon Dorm in the distance. "I'm just going to heal it."

Yuki's eyes widened as a glowing purple sphere pulsed around the tip of Esme's finger and as the pain in her cheek faded to nothing when the fingertip brushed her marred skin. Yuki was about to thank Esmé when the other girl bristled, her head snapping to look left.

"Yuki, go to Kaien's office." Yuki furrowed her brows, and opened her mouth to speak. " _Now_."

Yuki dashed away for her father's office, casting a quick glance over her shoulder at the other girl. Esmé had turned to face where she had been looking, and then Yuki saw the two blood red pools connected to a sinister, smirking face.

"How mean, Esmé-sama," the vampire pouted petulantly as he scuffed his boots along the ground. He ducked out of the brush, hands in his pockets as he sourly kicked branches and leaves. "Way to ruin my fun."

Esmé rolled her eyes at the moss-haired vampire, who smirked and dove to her. She caught him in open arms and he purred into her neck. She smoothed down the back of his wild tresses, an arm loose around his waist.

"I missed you," he murmured, nuzzling her cheek and neck. "Did you miss me, Esmé-sama?"

Esmé nodded faintly and he beamed. He caught her in a bone crushing hug, but pulled away when he saw white among her pitch black hair.

"What's this?" he asked, catching it between his long and boney fingers. "I didn't know purebloods could go white."

She slapped his hand away and he cackled. He embraced her again, purring happily. She petted his head and his purring grew louder.

"Esmé?" a callous voice called, Zero's pale hair shmmering under the sunlight. He halted when he saw the green-haired vampire. "Is that the stupid cat?"

"My name is Neko!" the green-haired vampire snapped, spinning on his heel and diving for Zero. "After all these years I woulda thought you'd know by now, Kiryuu!"

Zero side-stepped and Neko bounced off a tree trunk, launching himself at Zero again. Esmé caught him by the back of the neck, and he hung helplessly from her hand. Zero smirked victoriously, and Neko twitched frustratedly.

"You can play later," she said, strolling through the wood and dragging Neko along the ground beside her. "For now, we need to talk to Kaien."

Zero sauntered along behind them, hands delved in his pockets as his smirk played on his lips, irking Neko who was facing him.

"Come in," Kaien hollered when Esmé knocked on his office door, and Zero kicked the door open.

His smirk instantly curled to a scowl when he saw Yuki perched on one of the couches. He clicked his tongue in annoyance and turned his head away from her hopeful eyes.

"I apologise for the disturbance Neko has caused you, Headmaster," Esmé said, standing Neko up but forcing him into a ninety-degree bow. "It _won't_ happen again."

"Owie!" Neko cried, and Esmé tightened her grip. "Yes yes! Sorry Kaien-jiji!"

Kaien laughed delightedly, throwing his arms into the air and pirhouetting around the room.

"Uwah Neko-chan! I haven't seen you since Zero was a teeny ween— OUCH! Zero-kun how cold!"

Kaien began sobbing, tears streaming from his eyes. Yuki sighed, and Esmé smiled faintly at the chairman. With a poof of smoke, Neko was gone from Esmé's hand and a bottle-green cat trotted to Kaien. It hopped onto Kaien's head and lay on it, peering down at the headmaster with loud mewls.

"KAWAII!" Kaien cried, snatching the cat from his head and spinning around the room with it raised in his arms. "Neko-chan you're so cute! I could just gobble you up!"

Yuki's eyes were as wide as saucers as she stared agape at the cat.

"I-is that—?!"

"Yes," Esmé said, watching Kaien dance around with her cat. "That's the same Neko."

"B-but how?!" Yuki cried, and Zero rolled his eyes at her. Esmé shot him a warning glance, and he clicked his tongue again.

"Most vampires have powers, Yuki-chan."

All heads turned to see Takuma beaming from the doorway, his emerald green eyes shut as he greeted everyone. Esmé rolled her tongue over her teeth, and Neko quickly escaped Kaien's grasp to curl around the back of her neck. Yuki watched the sudden hostiliy with wonderfilled eyes.

"Don't waste your breath, Takuma. She won't retain it without Kaname here," Esmé said harshly, casting cold eyes at Yuki.

Zero stiffened and Kaien sat quietly at his desk. Takuma chuckled, scratching his cheek.

"I guess not, Esmé-sama." He turned slightly, an elbow out for her to take, with a soft smile for her. "Kaname wishes for you to return to him, Esmé-sama. Would you mind accompanying me?"

Her fingers creased his top as she looped her arm through his. Neko hopped from her shoulders, and after a brief glance from Esmé, stalked to Zero. He leapt onto Zero's shoulder and perched there without so much as a sound. Zero reached to his shoulder and squeezed the back of Neko's head gently. The cat purred loudly.

"Well then, Zero-kun," Kaien said amusedly, eyeing the cat on his son's shoulder. "Looks like you finally have a roommate."

Zero scoffed and made to leave, but was halted by Kaien.

"Yuki, why don't you go start you rounds?" Kaien suggested, smiling at her as he rested his chin on his hands. "Zero-kun and I need to have a little chat first before he can join you."

Yuki nodded and slowly left the room, eyes lingering on her silverette brother.

Zero slouched against the wall, hands in his pockets and a sleepy cat hanging from his shoulder.

"Well?"

"He starts classes with you tomorrow. Please collect his uniform and books from Esmé in the morning," Kaien said with a grin. "Also, isn't it nice to see Esmé again?"

" _Fantastic,_ " Zero snapped sarcastically. "But you can't seriously but this in the Sun Dorm!"

Kaien shrugged, eyes darkening.

"He doesn't drink human blood, so I don't see why it's an issue."

Zero's eyebrows shot up.

"You mean _she_ feeds it?!"

Kaien nodded slowly, and Zero couldn't decide ifhe was impressed or disgusted. He scoffed and sauntered from the room, this time without interruption from Kaien.


	5. Author's Note

Heya,

So I've gotten my inspiration back for almost all my VK stories but I plan to edit them all because, well, they're not that well put together at the moment XD

The first I'm starting with is The Theory of Creatures, followed by Darkness into Light, followed by Withering Rose and all the rest. I have already begun editing The Theory of Creatures and will post every edited chapter shortly after this A/N is published. As a warning for those reading it, I'd recommend reading it from the beginning because some things will be different. An example would be that I'm cutting a chapter or two like chapter five/six.

Thanks for reading this Author's Note and I hope you continue to read my story.

Lots of love,

Yui x


End file.
